Sibling Rivalry
by Haavu
Summary: Setsuna has just discovered something rather alarming: She has a twin brother! Normally, long-lost twins are welcomed; but those of you with siblings know all too well that brothers and sisters fight over everything, including people. KonoSetsu, KonoOC


**Haavu: For the record, this is my first attempt at a KonoSetsu fic. Ergo, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. This fic was inspired by a KonoSetsu fanart pic in which Setsuna looked a tad masculine (in my opinion anyway). You don't have to do anything with this knowledge, it's just a little bit of trivia to push some important information out of your brain that you really needed to remember but have now forgotten because it's been replaced with a useless fact about me. Well, enough of my rambling, TO THE PLOT!**

**Apparently Mandatory Disclaimer: I do not own Negima in any way shape or form. If I did... well, I'd probably piss off the executives and run it into the ground.**

**Sibling Rivalry**

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

* * *

The cherry blossoms had yet to bloom on this quiet Spring afternoon. It was two hours before sunset as Konoka Konoe sauntered down the deserted hallways of Mahora academy towards her grandfather's office. She'd been told that the headmaster in question had something to tell her and that she was to meet with him in person as soon as possible.

Konoka would be lying if she said she wasn't at least a little concerned. After all, Setsuna had gone to meet with Konoemon only an hour ago. The possible subject of the meeting weighed heavily on the supposed airhead's mind.

_"What if grandpa wants to talk to me about Set-chan?"_ she thought, _"Oh no, what if grandfather wants to have Set-chan replaced?! I don't know what I'd do if that happened!"_ she felt like she might tear up, but she shook her head to stop herself before she became hysterical.

_"Calm down, Konoka. You're overreacting. I'm sure grandpa wouldn't do that. He knows as well as I do that no one can replace Set-chan." _the girl sighed as she arrived at the door leading to the headmaster's office. She reached for the door whilst brushing a lock of chocolate hair out of her equally brown eyes and thinking _"Besides, it's probably just gonna be another omiai that he want's me to go to."

* * *

_

"Konoka, after an _enlightening_ conversation with Sakurazaki, I've decided not to arrange any more omiais from this point on."

"Really?" the girl asked hopefully.

"Yes." was the Konoemon's reply. Konoka looked over to Setsuna, who was standing off to the side. The bodyguard nodded in affirmation.

"Reeaally?"

"Yes."

"Re-"

"Yes, really." the old man interrupted, trying not to get annoyed.

It took Konoka a moment to overcome the sheer irony of the situation, but she was absolutely ecstatic when she did. Anyone attempting to debate this fact would be immediately shot down by the following:

"Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!" squealed Konoka as she tightly embraced her grandfather. Konoemon couldn't help but smile at his granddaughter's happiness. That was until she started hugging him even harder and cut off his breathing.

Although the air-headed (pun intended) heiress remained unaware of this fact, Setsuna was not.

"Ojou-sama, stop! You're choking him!"

Upon hearing her friend's command, Konoka released the headmaster from her unintended stranglehold.

"Sorry about that, grandpa. I guess I just got carried away."

"That's quite alright." Konoemon said after catching his breath and regaining his composure. "You may go now. I'm sure Kagurazaka-san could use some help with her homework right about now."

"Oh, ok." Konoka muttered sheepishly.

Konoemon turned to Setsuna and said, "Sakurazaki, why don't you escort Konoka back to her dorm room?"

Setsuna merely nodded in acknowledgment before moving to open the door for her charge. Konoka walked out of said door, having immediately cheered up from her momentary guilt. Her bodyguard followed and closed the door behind them.

"Wow, Set-chan, I was really surprised when grandpa said that!" Konoka exclaimed as soon as they were out the door. "What on earth did you say to convince him?"

Setsuna wanted to say that she had explained to Konoemon that she was in love with his granddaughter. She wanted to say that she had made a deal with Konoemon to stop the omiais so long as she rendered them entirely unnecessary, even going so far as to agreeing to marry Konoka if it ever came to that. She wanted to confess her love for the girl right then and there, during the sunset; sakura or no sakura. However, we all know how much of a coward Setsuna is when it comes to these things. Thus, she did not say any of those things. Instead, she said the following.

"Oh, um... I told him how much the omiais upset you and I guess it really convinced him." Even Setsuna would admit that this was a lame story, but didn't let her apprehension show as they headed towards the dorms. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on your point of view), Konoka seemed to buy it.

"Well, you must have said it really well, because I've told him tons of times how much I hated them and he never listened." Konoka paused for roughly two seconds before continuing with a giggle, "Maybe you just have a way with words."

"Maybe." said the bodyguard, despite this being a complete untruth. If it weren't for the complete conviction in her statements, Setsuna doubted she could have convinced the headmaster to go along with this. Of course, she didn't mention that. She just kept quiet as she always did. Konoka began to chatter away as Setsuna became lost in thought.

_"C'mon, Setsuna! Just tell her!"_ the hanyo thought to herself. _"She's right there and you just done one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for her, go for it! It's the perfect opportunity!" _Setsuna was about to open her mouth but she stopped herself.

_ "No, not now. Something isn't right. Sure, this would be good timing and she'd probably be so grateful that even if she doesn't love me back, she won't hate me for it; but Konoka deserves better than that. When I tell her, the mood, no, _everything_ has to be as perfect as she is."_ Setsuna seemed content with this reasoning, even if, deep down, she knew it was simply justification for chickening out for the time being.

"Set-chan, snap out of it!" Konoka said playfully while waving her hand in front of Setsuna's face. That same face was dyed with Setsuna's trademark blush when the supposedly vigilant and alert bodyguard finally followed this command.

"Oh, sorry Kono-chan." Setsuna replied, having trained herself use the nickname by this point. At least when they're alone, anyway. Konoka merely laughed at this.

"Baka Set-chan!" the heiress teased, her face a shining example of happiness as she continued to laugh at her childhood friend.

_"Oh god, she's so beautiful when she's laughing! Well, she's beautiful all the time, but she's especially beautiful when she's laughing!" _Setsuna thought to herself, getting more and tense. _"The way her silky hair moves when she walks; the way her brown eyes match her hair perfectly; the way her smile can instantly brighten up my day" _It would take a lifetime for her to fully explain how beautiful she thought Konoka was; and it occurred to her that she might not be able to if she didn't get started now. _"I'm telling her. Mood and consequences be damned. I'm telling her, no matter what. Nothing is going to stop me."_

"Kono-chan?" Setsuna said, grinding to a halt as the sunset reached its finale and bathed the two girls in an orange light.

"What is it, Set-chan?" Konoka inquired as she too, ground to a halt. A little confused by her friend's actions.

Setsuna gulped in anxiety as she readied herself for this monumental event. Summoning all of the courage she had gathered in her many years of fighting to protect her one true love.

"Kono-chan, I..."

"Hey, Setsuna-nee-chan." Interrupted a male voice from behind them.

Setsuna wasted no time in drawing her nodachi and turning to face the source of this unknown voice. She was surprised by what she saw. Standing before them was a boy dressed in a black kimono who looked very similar to Setsuna. He had the same skin tone, the same hair colour; it was almost as if this guy was a male version of Setsuna. The 'almost' being because a few differences: he was a bit taller, his hair reached down slightly past his shoulders, and his eyes were bright blue. He wore an easygoing expression, and merely smiled amicably at the combat stance Setsuna had assumed.

"I take it this is a bad time?" the stranger asked.

"Who are you?" Setsuna inquired, eyeing him suspiciously as Konoka moved to hide behind her, "What do you want?"

"Ah, I figured they wouldn't tell you about me." said the boy.

"Answer me!" Setsuna demanded, her tone sharper.

"Ok, fine." the boy relented, still smiling. "I'm not sure how to put this, so I'll just go out and say it..." He paused for effect and would've paused for longer if he hadn't noticed the heated look Setsuna was giving him. "I'm your brother."

* * *

**Haavu: Well, there it is, the bastard offspring of a legitimate series and my own insanity (Hey, that's actually pretty cool. I may have to hold onto that.)... and I ended the first chapter of it with a cliffhanger. I'm evil, I know. Reviews feed what little there is of my ego and I need that to write, so... if you want me to write more, encourage me to do so. If you don't... um... don't? That is all.**


End file.
